


this one time thing

by wyoheartsmusic



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Bottom!Even, I Don't Even Know, I don't even know what to tag this, Lots of Nakedness, M/M, Silly, Skinny Dipping, Smut, Top!Isak, accidental nakedness lol, boy squad kollektivet, but not really, inspired by a New Girl scene, isak is done with everyone, magnus thinks isak isn't his friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 18:03:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13323558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyoheartsmusic/pseuds/wyoheartsmusic
Summary: Isak has the kollektiv to himself so he makes proper use of it. Except there is a change of plans.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I finished writing my Big Bang fic yesterday (eep I'm so excited) so naturally, I was roped into writing something else right away.  
> Tbh, all credit goes to Helmi and Paula for making up most of this and I just put it in order. I love you <3 This is for you. I also want to dedicate this to Mack and Marie who were both super excited for this. I love you <3  
> I hope you enjoy this - it's super silly, I don't even know xD

While living together with his three best mates was usually the coolest thing that could have ever happened to Isak since he moved out of his previous kollektiv after Noora had moved back in, nothing came close to the feeling of having the flat to himself for a couple of hours. It was so rare that it was truly liberating — in every sense of the word.

Isak could sneak food from Jonas and Mahdi without getting scolded for it, he could take an hour-long shower without someone banging on the door because he needed to get something or wanted to use the shower as well or — in Magnus’ case mostly — just barged into the bathroom because he had no sense of modesty.

Isak just _really_ enjoyed being alone for once, couldn’t actually remember the last time he had been. And to celebrate, he sauntered around the flat naked after his shower because no one was there to keep him from doing it.

Oh, the sweet feeling of freedom.

He picked up the pizza carton from the coffee table and opened it, looking dubiously at the lone bitten into piece of pizza, then shrugged and finished it off because annoyingly, his two flatmates didn’t have any good food on their shelves — he didn’t even look at Magnus’ because he was much like Isak in that regard; always out of food.

Isak let himself fall into the soft cushions of the sofa as he stuffed the last bit of pizza in his mouth. It was thrilling to realise that if he wanted to, he could jerk off right there on the sofa and the boys would never find out about it.

His hand already wandered over his stomach, a lazy smirk on his lips because why the fuck _wouldn’t_ he jerk off right now? He could just take _another_ shower without anyone complaining. Such luxury.

He teased himself a little bit but froze immediately when he heard a key turning in the lock of the front door. He felt hot all over for all the wrong reasons, jumping off the sofa as his eyes darted around for cover.

The door was pushed open and in his desperation, Isak used the empty pizza carton to hide his junk from (not so) innocent eyes.

His three flatmates piled into the flat, loud, giggling and obviously already tipsy and right among them was Even, who had easily become a permanent fixture in their squad ever since Jonas had started ranting about the “next Shakespeare” in his creative writing class. (Even preferred to be referred to as the “next von Trier” which Isak had no idea what it meant but he usually just shrugged when that came up and let those two get lost in writing jargon.)

If Isak weren’t flushing all over, he’d laugh at the way they all stumbled into each other as soon as Mahdi spotted him standing naked in their flat and the faces they made.

Once the initial shock was over, Jonas nodded his head in greeting — of course he’d be the first to recover with how chill he was about anything. “What’s up?” He pointedly looked at the pizza carton, unable to hide a smirk, “So you forgot about the pregame, huh?”

They all scattered around, to grab snacks or store beer in the fridge, completely unfazed, except for Magnus who was still kind of uncomfortably gaping at Isak.

Isak grabbed a cushion from the sofa and held it up to his butt, wanting to feel a little more covered up even though Magnus could only see his front. He shot his flatmate his most withering glare but Magnus just kept looking. “Bro, what the fuck?” Isak screeched. If Magnus just stopped watching him, he could sneak off to his room and preferably never come out of it again so he could wallow in his embarrassment.

“Why am I the only one who seems affected by seeing you almost naked?” Magnus pouted, shooting the other boys a confused glance.

“Oh Mags,” Even walked past him, chuckling and patting his shoulder as if in comfort.

From the kitchen, Jonas piped up, “I’ve seen Isak naked a million times.”

Isak did not appreciate his nakedness being discussed like this while he was still barely covered. “Guys…” He mumbled weakly but was met with ignorance.

“What? When? I keep going into the bathroom when he’s in there, why haven’t I seen him naked yet?” Magnus seemed _sad_ about it and Isak could just roll his eyes.

Jonas grinned, bringing some beers and setting them down on the coffee table as he got comfortable on the sofa. With a shrug, he explained, “Of course I’ve seen him naked, we grew up together. We bathed together and shit.”

Mahdi joined them, his sunny smile ever-present. “Same. I mean, we went skinny-dipping together.”

Isak grinned at that, remembering that day. “I’d high five you but eh, my hands are kinda busy,” He told Mahdi with a laugh.

“Talking about it… we should definitely do that again, bro.”

Magnus’ brow was furrowed. “When did you go skinny-dipping? Why without me? Am I really the only one who hasn’t seen Isak naked yet? That’s so unfair!”

Jonas laughed, taking a sip of his beer. “Even hasn’t seen him naked either,” He pointed out.

Isak’s eyes widened and he met Even’s gaze, trying to convey that he should _shut the fuck up_ without actually saying it.

Even, the fucker, just licked his lips, raking his eyes over Isak’s naked chest, his mouth quirking up in a full-blown smirk when he said, “Nah, I’ve seen him naked.”

“Even, for fuck’s sake!” Isak exclaimed, almost letting go of the pizza carton to smack his hand against his forehead but thinking better of it in the last second.

Three pairs of eyes trailed between them curiously. And Even was just a smug fucking asshole. “What, I’m not gonna tell lies, Isak. That’s bad!” He giggled.

Isak was so infuriated but also so fucking endeared which just annoyed him even more. No one was supposed to know about this— this _thing_ between them.

This one time thing where Jonas had introduced Even to the group and for the rest of the night they hadn’t been able to keep their eyes off each other and it had ended in a cheeky, “Follow me,” from Isak and they had ended up in Isak’s room, Even pressing a hand to Isak’s mouth so he had kept quiet as Even had fucked himself on Isak’s cock and every roll of his hips had felt as if Isak had been pushed deeper and deeper into him.

This one time thing that hadn’t meant more than fucking that immediate attraction out of their systems so they could just be friends.

This one time thing that made Isak miss post-coital cuddles and brushing fingers through sweaty hair.

This one time thing that gave Isak a very unfortunate boner right now.

Mahdi jerked Isak out of his memories, asking, “What are you talking about? Are you saying what I think you’re saying?”

Isak groaned. His friends couldn’t know about this, he would never hear the end of it. “Guys, no. It was an accident. Can we forget about this now?” Isak mumbled lamely.

Even snorted. Traitorous alcohol. “Yeah, I just tripped and fell on your dick, didn’t I?”

“Oh my god!” Isak yelled, feeling his cheeks burn. He’d really like to dramatically throw his hands in the air or alternatively, whack Even across the head with the pizza carton.

Even winked at him, as if to say, _that’s what you moaned that night_ and Isak, he— he’d really like to kiss that stupid smirk off his pretty face, _goddamnit_.

“So why haven’t _I_ seen you naked yet?” Magnus repeated petulantly.

Isak clenched his jaw, this really was getting too ridiculous and too much. “Magnus, _bro_. Why the fuck are you so obsessed with seeing me naked, huh?”

Magnus glared at him, making him look like an angry baby tiger. “Because everyone else has seen you naked and I haven’t so we’re not really friends unless I get to see you naked!” He burst out.

The room went quiet, everyone just blinking at the sudden explosion before they started chuckling and Isak rolled his eyes, “That makes absolutely no sense. You’re my bro whether you’ve seen me naked or not.”

Magnus seemed to think about it for a moment and then shook his head, insisting, “I would undress myself for you in a heartbeat!”

This just sent the others into another fit of laughter.

Isak closed his eyes, taking a deep breath to calm down and then he started carefully walking towards his room, making sure the pizza carton and cushion were securely in place. “Mags, think about what you just said. But I won’t be part of this discussion anymore.” He was almost at his room when he called over his shoulder, “ _Even_! We have to talk.”

His voice sounded serious enough that Even immediately followed after him — accompanied by the hooting and whistling of Mahdi and Jonas.

“Magnus is really something, huh?” Even said conversationally once the door was closed behind him and they were in the darkness of Isak’s room.

Isak heaved a sigh, finally throwing his hands up as he demanded, “What the fuck was that? I thought we would keep that _thing_ a secret?”

Even’s eyes immediately darted to Isak’s dick and then slowly back up to his face. Isak flushed all over for completely different reasons now. “Are you planning to put on clothes or stay like this? Because seriously, I wouldn’t mind at all. Like, _at all_.”

“Ugh,” Isak was so done with this gorgeously infuriating boy, “Can you shut up and just answer my question?”

Even tilted his head, amusement sparkling in his eyes. “Do you want me to shut up or answer you?” He teased.

“Even,” Isak groaned exasperatedly.

“Mmh?”

“ _Even_ ,” He repeated and it sounded like a whine.

“Isak,” Even purred and fuck, it sent an instant wave of arousal through him. Even’s eyes darted down and he licked his lips at the sight of Isak’s twitching cock. “Sit down,” He instructed gently and closed the distance between them, kneeling down on the ground in front of Isak where he was perched on the mattress following Even’s words. “You know, I think our plan of fucking to get rid of the craving kind of backfired. I can’t stop thinking about you and I want you so much. And to be clear, I don’t only want to fuck you. I want to take you out on the most ridiculously romantic dates and I want to introduce you to my friends and family as someone who means so much to me. I want— I want _a lot_ of things with you, Isak. Repeatedly and not just as this one time thing. What,” He gulped, insecurity shining in his eyes, “What do you think about that?”

Isak gaped at him and just— “Yes,” He blurted, breathless and stupid but he couldn’t think clearly. Fuck being friends, Even wanted to _date_ him, be his _boyfriend_.

“Yes?” Even looked up at him hopefully.

Isak nodded. “I want that too,” He whispered before pointedly looking at his hard-on. “Right now I’d prefer it if you took care of that though,” He smirked.

“Fuck, yes. Yes, I can do that,” Even said eagerly, stretching a little to be able to capture Isak’s lips in a kiss.

Isak grinned so hard that they had to stop kissing soon and he fell back on the mattress, giggling helplessly because he felt so fucking happy.

The second time Even had to press his hand to Isak’s mouth to keep him quiet was definitely not the last.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus' biggest wish is fulfilled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is all Marie's fault. Love you <33
> 
> I went A LITTLE overboard with Magnus here so he might be a bit ooc for the sake of the story. Sorry not sorry ;)

“Hey, bro,” Mahdi grinned brightly at Isak as he sat down at the empty spot next to him in the library. They had their archeology exam coming up and decided to meet up and study outside of the kollektiv because there, they’d just end up playing FIFA all day.

Isak nodded at him in greeting, pushing a bunch of papers toward him. “I got Emilie to lend me her notes. That girl is crazy but she takes crazy good notes.”

“Awesome!” Mahdi cheered, looking through the notes. When he was done, he looked pointedly at Isak, “Okay, let’s talk business.”

Isak raised his eyebrows, waiting for Mahdi to continue.

“Once this fucking exam is over, we should go skinny dipping again,” He announced grandly.

Isak smirked. “Hell, yes,” He agreed, stretching his hand out for a high five that made the librarian glare at them.

They got into studying for a bit before Mahdi brought the topic back up again, “We should bring Magnus along.”

Isak grimaced, remembering the naked incident from a couple of weeks ago all too well. “Really? Do we have to? He’s…” He looked around stealthily as if to make sure that their friend didn’t suddenly pop up out of nowhere, “ _Obsessed_ with my…” He trailed off and waved his hand in the general direction of his body.

Mahdi shrugged. “It’s a good body,” He replied nonchalantly.

“Who’s obsessed with your body?” Isak felt someone squeezing his shoulder and when he looked up, a sunny smile broke out on his face as he looked at the equally smiley face of his boyfriend. “Halla,” Even greeted, pecking Isak’s lips before he sat down next to him, his arm sneaking around Isak’s shoulder to tangle in the curls in his neck.

Isak smirked. “You are,” He mouthed, leaning into Even.

Mahdi rolled his eyes at their display, muttering, “I thought we were supposed to study.”

“Don’t worry, I wanted to check out a book and saw you two so I just came by to say hi. I’m almost gone again.” True to his word, he stood right back up, grinning when he noticed Isak’s pout. He kissed it right off Isak’s lips. “Don’t let boys that aren’t me obsess over your body,” He told him with a wink.

Isak just rolled his eyes. “You try and explain that to Magnus.”

Knowing Isak too well, Mahdi piped up, “We’re taking him skinny dipping after our exam.”

Even smiled even brighter. “That’s really nice of you! You’re such a good friend, giving that to Magnus,” He pressed another kiss to Isak’s cheek.

And Isak just groaned. His friends were a bunch of traitors, not to mention his boyfriend.

 

Isak left the university building with the biggest smile on his face.

Oh, the sweet feeling of freedom.

This exam had him way too fucking stressed and he couldn’t believe how relieved he felt now that it was finally over.

He spotted Mahdi among the ground and as soon as they stood in front of each other, hugged each other, hard pats on the back. “We did it!” They cheered simultaneously, laughing elatedly.

As they parted from the hug, Isak fumbled with his backpack until he produced two bottles of beer. “Let’s fucking celebrate!” 

So they went to Slottsparken and lounged around for a couple hours, getting progressively more drunk until the rest of the boys joined them.

Isak got lost in Even’s lips right away, his hands wandering to places that were a little indecent for such a public spot with their friends next to them but Isak was pleasantly drunk so he didn’t really care.

And well, Even responded just as enthusiastically.

Only Magnus’ excited screech interrupted them. “Are you serious?” He yelled, wrapping a startled Mahdi in a bone-crushing hug before Magnus scrambled across Jonas’ lap and cupped Isak’s face in his hands, smushing his lips against Isak’s. “I love you, bro!”

Isak was so shocked that he couldn’t even cuss Magnus out for being such a fucking idiot.

Jonas and Mahdi shot each other a look and then burst into laughter until they were actually rolling around on the grass, tears streaming down their faces.

Even seemed to want to join them by the looks of it but maybe for Isak’s sake, he held back.

When Isak had somewhat recovered, he scooted closer to Even until he was almost sitting in his lap. His, “What the fuck, Magnus?” came out decidedly weak.

Magnus was completely unashamed, “You’re taking me skinny dipping!”

Right… _that_.

Isak had been so stressed out about archeology that he had totally forgotten about his reluctant agreement to Mahdi’s suggestion.

And before Isak could even consider trying to put up a fight, he was pulled to his feet and dragged to the place where he and Mahdi had skinny dipped the last time.

It was a little worrying how quickly Magnus was out of his clothes when they arrived there, his pale ass as bright as the moon. He was definitely jumping around too much. Isak promptly averted his eyes, finding Even’s amused glance instead.

“Are you gonna get naked too?” Even asked challengingly, the laughter of their friends in the background.

Isak groaned, “This is so ridiculous.”

Even grinned, eyes bright. He leaned in for a kiss and then shrugged, “Just do it for your and Magnus’ friendship.”

“It doesn’t make sense!” Isak exclaimed in frustration.

Even raised his eyebrows, teasing, “I can help you.” His hands wandered to the hem of Isak’s shirt, pushing it up slowly.

Isak sent him a deadpan look. “If _you_ undress me, I’ll be way too turned on for anyone’s eyes but yours. So please don’t.”

That made Even chuckle but he shrugged and took a step back. With his eyes firmly on Isak, he started unbuttoning his plaid shirt (Isak’s, actually), enjoying way too much how Isak blushed.

Isak glared at him and turned around with a huff. Allowing his boyfriend to join this stupid skinny dipping adventure had been a bad idea. He grimaced when he came face to face with Magnus.

With how naked he was, Magnus was way too close to Isak for his liking. “When are you gonna take your clothes off?”

“Magnus, seriously,” Isak sighed, but he’d lost all hope long ago when it came to this guy. Resigned, he yanked his shirt over his head.

It almost made Isak feel better that Magnus suddenly beamed at him — until he said, “Jeans too!”

And _no_ , having Magnus watch him as he undressed was the biggest _hell no_ of the century. Of all eternity.

Isak looked to the water where Jonas and Mahdi were already splashing around and then a flash of milky skin as Even zoomed past them. When the three of them were in the water, they started screaming for Magnus and Isak to finally join them.

“Listen, Mags,” Isak pinched the bridge of his nose, “I like you, you’re cool. We’re bros. Which is why we’re here today but like, can you not stare at me like _that_ while I get undressed? That just sends the wrong vibes, dude.”

Magnus furrowed his brow, completely oblivious. “Like what?”

Isak barely refrained from slapping his hand against his forehead. “Like you _want_ to see me naked.”

“But I do. So we can be actual friends,” Magnus pouted.

Isak’s was scrunched up as he exhaled heavily. “But you’re looking at me like…” He searched for words, “Like you want to trip and fall on my dick like Even did.” He cringed, couldn’t believe he was actually saying that.

“I thought that wasn’t an accident?” 

Isak burst into laughter. This was just way too surreal. “ _Mags_ ,” He said pointedly, “Turn the fuck around so I can get naked.”

Magnus seemed to want to protest but Isak just shot him a withering glare and he did as he was told and Isak scrambled out of his jeans and boxer shorts before he could overthink it too much. “Okay, I’m done,” He mumbled, cupping his hands over his front self-consciously — rightfully so because Magnus had no shame as he swiftly turned back around and his eyes immediately darted to Isak’s dick. “Quit the staring,” Isak groaned hopelessly.

Luckily, Magnus lifted his gaze to blink at Isak in confusion.

“Listen, this is a one time thing and it will never happen again!” Isak warned, hesitantly lifting his hands from his junk.

Magnus grinned from ear to ear, opening his arms, ready for a hug.

“Don’t you fucking dare!” Isak exclaimed, pushing his hand flat against Magnus’ chest, “No hugs while naked!”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments make me sooo happy <3 You can also come talk to me on tumblr at julian-dahl <33


End file.
